Various techniques for altering the surface characteristics of polymeric materials with a reactor gas in the presence of an electromagnetic field are known. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,072,769 teaches a technique for modifying the surface of shaped polymeric materials using a reactor gas of N.sub.2 O, water vapor, and the vapor of an organic compound. Another such technique is disclosed in Yagi, U.S. Pat. No. 4,508,781, wherein the surfaces of synthetic or natural polymers are fluorinated by treatment thereof with inorganic fluorides in a cold glow discharge reactor. U.S. Pat. No. 4,925,698 teaches the fluorination of polymeric materials used in the manufacture of contact lenses. U.S. Pat. No. 5,108,667 to Kamen discloses the fluorination of polymeric lipstick molds which ultimately yield lipsticks with improved surface properties. U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,200,172 and 4,978,524 teach the fluorination of cosmetic products such as lipsticks which provides them with a uniform, high gloss finish.
In general, the prior art techniques for plasma treatment have been limited to hard materials such as plastics, steel, iron, and now, cosmetics. To the best of Applicants' knowledge, surface treatment of certain applicators such as brushes, sponge-like applicators, and the like has never been performed. Further, it has most unexpectedly been discovered that plasma treatment of various applicators provides an applicator with improved hold, wettability, pickup, laydown, release, and application.